The present invention relates to interengaged multigrip pliers.
Multigrip pliers of this type (see for example DE-A-195 18 555, U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,020) make it possible to provide interengaged guiding, which is therefore precise and reliable, with two arms produced by cold forging and a plate attached to the interengaging arm.
However, in the aforementioned known solutions the planar shape of the plate leads to a substantial thickness of the interengaging arm and to a corresponding substantial thickness of the other arm.